It is often necessary to refill a planter implement when sowing a field rather than taking the implement out of the field and back to the farm yard. It is more typical to transport extra seed to the field site. Prior to the use of bulk handling equipment, it was often necessary to refill a seed planter utilizing 50 pound bags of seed. Because current seed planters will hold large quantities of seed, refilling the planter could take a lengthy amount of time.
Seed is currently available in large bulk bags, in sizes of 1,000-3,000 pounds. Delivery and handling time of such a bulk bag is minimal when compared to the prior art 50 pound bags. However, distribution of the seed from such a large bag can be difficult and complicated.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a bulk seed transport bin which may be easily transported to a field to distribute seeds and the like to an implement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bulk seed transport bin with a distribution auger having easily removable flighting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bulk transport bin with an operable lid which cannot be blown shut by the wind.
Still another object is to provide a bulk seed transport bin with a telescopic spout and seed flow control mechanism operably mounted on the spout.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.